pokefanbattleuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Ying
=Previously On Pokemon Ying & Yang...= Omega got his new pokemon Vesper and started his jouney. Soon after he starts, he meets a trainer named Tama. They keep walking untill they hit a city named Obsidian City. Omega challenges the gym leader Burnie and Omega wins the battle. Tama challenges Burnie next but he holds the battle off until tommorow. =Chapter 1-A Delay of a Gym Battle= : Omega wakes up bright and early and gets ready. When he is done, he wakes up Tama. Tama wakes up and he realizes he has a gym battle today. He gets ready really fast and they get on their way to the gym. When they get to the gym, the ref comes out and says that Burnie is away doing something. Tama says ok and they are off. :: "Aww....." says Tama. :: "It's ok, you'll get your gym battle eventually..." Omega says. :: Tama shrugs, "Maybe..." :: "You will!" : They keep walking until they get back to pokemon center. They see that Burnie is at the training gym. They run over to him and Tama yells "I want a gym battle now!!!!!!" in Burnie's ear. :: "Ow! Who do you think you are! Oh hi Tama! Oh sorry i wasn't at the gym, I had to do something, I'm heading back to the gym now." Burnie says. "But when I get back to the gym, I have to battle another trainer." :: "What?!?!?! YOU SAID YOU WOULD BATTLE ME NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tama rages. :: "Well yes.... but..." :: "BUT WHAT?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!!!" :: "She won't leave unless she has the first battle of the day, and I don't want her on my tail all day..." :: "Fine" Tama says angrily. =Chapter 2-A Meeting With an Old Friend= : Omega and Tama walk back to the gym and Omega cannot believe what he sees... "Shinnia?!?! What are you doing here?" :: "I have started my journey, isn't it obvious?" Shinnia snickers. :: "Who is Shinnia?" Tama whispers. :: "She is my old friend from PokeSchool," I whisper back. :: "So... why does she have kind of a tone in her voice when she talks to you?" Tama questions again in a whisper. :: "I'll tell you later..." :: "BURNIE! Can I start my gym battle now?!" Shinnia yells. :: "OK OK." Burnie says "Jeez pushy..." Burnie then says under his voice. :: "HUR-RY UP NOW!" Shinnia rages. :: "Follow me Shinnia. Omega and Tama you can watch if Shinnia doesn't mind," Burnie says. :: "I don't care...." Shinnia replies. :: "DAWN! Get in here! I have a gym battle!" Burnie yells. :: "I'm COMING!" yells Dawn, the Ref. : Dawn walks in and explains the rules while Omega and Tama sit on the bleachers beside the battlefield. :: "Now can you tell me Omega?" Tama asks. :: "Ok.... So, it all started in PokeSchool, Shinnia was the best PokeStudent and trainer of the school, until one day... I came to the school. I was new at the School and I didn't know anyone there. The teacher gave me my first pokemon, of course I didn't get to keep it. So the class were having battles and I got to the finals, against Shinnia. My pokemon at the time was a Zorua. It was a fierce battle, but I was the victor. Ever since then, Shinnia has hated me and wanted to be better than me in everything. Everything I did, Shinnia was there, but she was never better than me in anything." :: "WOW! So fascinating!" Tama yells. : By the end of Omega's story, the battle was over and the victor was Shinnia. She had won with 2 attacks: Zaplunge and Airbeam. :: "Haha! I WIN!" Shinnia screams. :: "Wow, you are an awesome trainer Shinnia. I, Burnie, the Fire typr Gym Leader crown you with the Magma Badge." :: "Good Job Shinnia!" Omega says. :: "Hmmmmph, like I care what you say," Shinnia snaps. :: "CAN I BATTLE YOU NOW BURNIE?!" Tama screams. :: "Hmmmmmmmm..... Can we do it a liitle later?" Burnie questions. :: "I don't care, as long as i get my gym battle today." =Chapter 3-Tama's Gym Battle= : 1 hour later, Tama and Omega return to the gym and Burnie is waiting. "Tama, I have been waiting, I may have given a badge to Omega and Shinnia, but I'm not losing to you very easily!" :: "That's fair, I'm not going easy on you either!" Tama says. Category:Stories